Near and Matt
by Carottal
Summary: All eyes are on the screens, watching with dread as the red car speeds through Tokyo's streets. And did someone ask him about this person driving so recklessly, he would tell them a story. The story of his only friend. Soft though very present MxM and MxN
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello, welcome for this first chapter of Near and Matt. This story is inspired from a movie. I'll reveal the title in the last chapter but if you recognise it, feel free to let me know. It was begun a year ago but I waited to have it finished to publish it. Why? Because if I had not, you would have waited more than 6 months for the third chapter. So be happy! I should publish once a week though because I'm awfully busy, as some of you may know.

That it's finished doesn't mean I can't make changes according to the reviews and advices that I'm sure you'll leave. To be true, I'm not satisfied yet with the last chapters but that may have to do with the fact I had a writer's block until I got to finish them (in one day). Anyway, be honest!

It's a kind of AU: it could have happened, were it not for some tiny little details you may notice. They'll come later but still.

**Summary**: _All eyes are on the screens, watching with dread as the red car speeds through Tokyo's streets. And did someone ask him about this person driving so recklessly, he would tell them a story. The story of his only friend._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death note. If I did, I don't think the manga would have been such a success!

**Warning**: I wrote that one while studying for my exams... it may show..._  
_Boy love and maybe some cuss words.  
Shounen ai. NOT YAOI (sorry nothing farther than a kiss, the rest is for you to imagine but I want to keep my fantasies to myself!)  
There may be some grammar mistakes, feel free to point them out!

**Rating**: T because of the aforementioned warnings, but tell me if you think it should be M (though I doubt it) or K.

And I don't know why I created Matt this way... I really don't know... he suddenly decided he was a fan of the old wise Chinese guys... oh well.

Oh! Some of you may recognise the kaplas... yes, it was because of that. For the ones who don't know, Kaplas is a construction game, a bit like Jenga... I just think Near would prefer those to play with than legos that can attach themselves together... just google it if you want more information!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Near and Matt**

**Chapter one: meeting**

.

_All eyes are on the screens, watching with dread as the red car speeds through Tokyo's streets. Who is the one driving this car? No one knows. Well, no, that isn't entirely true. Surrounded by a kapla wall, eyes never leaving the screens, Near has recognized right away this carefree way of driving. And did someone ask him about this person, he would tell them a story. The story of the redhead that later would make himself known as Matt, or M2. The story of his only friend._

_._

It was a sunny day of July, Friday the 13th, but the boy wasn't one to believe in superstitions. The sand of the playground was warm under his legs, the wind blowing soothingly in his hair. Happy shouts of playing children came from everywhere around him. But three-year-old Nate River was playing alone, as usual. The others were too boring. Always the same games, always the same patterns in their imagination: a princess to save, a pirate, a prince or a mage, a bad guy who usually ended up being the old dog attached to the tree by the end of the square, because no one wants to lose in the end, and bad guys never win. And a lack of subtlety and realism that Nate found depressing. He was better off building his own castle. A castle where there were no princess, no prince, no mage, but a king, trying to see if he should start a war or not, because his neighbour country was acting strange. He was finishing his third hidden passage when a boy came to him. It was the new boy. He had been there for a month now. But it seemed he hadn't managed to make any friends. It was just a matter of time until he'd be desperate enough to talk to him.

"So, what do you think about the new project of the European Union to create a single money?"

That was exactly Mail Jeevas for you: intelligent, original bordering on crazy, surprising, and too honest for his own good or just socially inept. If this had been the way he had tried to talk to any other boy in the school, it was no wonder he was still alone. Fortunately for him, Nate River was not your usual boy. And this was exactly the kind of person he could speak with.

"I don't know, it could be a good thing given how well the European Monetary System works nowadays. It would be great to have a currency that weight as much as the dollar. But I'm not sure it would be so wise with the absence of a true common economic policy. Then again, it's just a way to make sure Germany won't begin to act alone, you know, now that it's a whole country. Look at what they did for Croatia about three years ago. It's not as if this project is going to become true any time soon." His tone sounded plain, bored, as if he was plainly repeating something he had just heard, as if he didn't understand what he was saying. But his eyes said otherwise. He knew he couldn't hide the strange way he was sure they shone, as if taunting the red head. It was a test.

"That's what you think" Mail had answered. And, for the first time, Nate had witnessed his friend's smirking knowing face. Because Matt was also the kind of person that knew everything. When he put his mind into it, that is. Near would learn how he got all this information much later. At the moment, he didn't know. He also didn't know this boy would be his first and only friend. All that mattered, at that precise moment, was that the new boy had passed his test, he was worthy of staying with him. The three-year-old genius stood up to move and leave a little space for Mail to play with him. The redhead smiled and began digging his hands in the sand. Never had the sun felt warmer to Nate as this first time he had played with someone.

.

_The car takes a new turn, lucky no one comes from the other side of the street. One black car is lost, after nearly killing a man. What a strange view it is, a bit of red, followed by a huge black monster. Red and black, the colours of death._

_._

Mail was paler than usual, red eyes hidden by his goggles, dry tears on his cheek. The dark mourning clothes made his pale skin stands out all the more. Red hair, pale skin, black clothes. Nate wasn't much better. But at least, his parents were there to hug him, calm him. He wasn't all alone, even though his only friend was leaving. The news had arrived yesterday. Mail's parents died in an accident while hiking in the mountain. Mail would leave to enter the orphan system. The boy closed the door of the old car, rolled down the window, smiled and said "Don't worry Nate, best friends forever."

And they had remained friends. So when they met again, as Matt and Near, in Wammy house, because Near's father had died from cancer and Near's mother had been deemed not sane enough to take care of him, it had been as if they had never been separated.

Wammy, he had been surprised to find the redhead there. Not that he didn't believe the boy didn't belong there. Hell no, the boy had always been smart. But Matt seemed to have strange views on the competition in the house. Whoever was first or second, Matt would always be third. It was some kind of a mystery to Near why Mail wanted to be at this rank. He had asked it once and the answer had been as anything that came from his friend: interesting.

"The front line is for the dead to be, the second line is where you see them die, the third line is nothing important, but exists nevertheless." Near wasn't sure if he was right to find something meaningful in that answer or if Matt considered it wasn't worth the effort to try to be better ranked and wanted to hide it behind enigmatic words for others to give sense to. He was a bit lazy, only using his energy to play his games. Though the future smoker had added. "But really, I'm not third, I'm fourth." And that, Near had understood. That was the thing with Matt, dear Matt, he was living in his own world, with his own logic, a mix of video games, geopolitics, information only he managed to get and Asian philosophy. And orange, because of the goggles only Matt thought were cool.

"Say what you want, I'm not the one using toys!" Matt would retort. True enough!

.

As the time went by, they grew closer and you couldn't find one without the other. Even in Wammy, Matt was the only one who really could understand him.

January 2002, the sweet taste of a cake dipped in the milk on his tongue, Near was having his breakfast. He was an early riser, always first in the canteen. He loved this moment of total solitude. No sound around him, just a peaceful atmosphere, a cake and a glass of milk. He could then see life awakening in the house, the still dreaming children arriving one by one, groups forming as friends sat at the same table, chatting beginning.

"See, they did it!"

Everyone started. Matt had arrived, strangely awake for a boy that without a doubt had spent his night in front of a screen. Near had been too immersed in the melting cake in his mouth to notice his friend coming. He raised his eyes to Matt's covered ones. Gears working to understand the meaning of the message. Their eyes met. Near laughed. That scene was one of the most shocking ones the Wammy house witnessed, second after A's suicide, that would come later. Near laughing. But the boy didn't mind the surprised stares and the whispers that followed him the whole week. Mail hadn't forgotten their first meeting.

When they hit puberty, rumours began. They were always together, Matt would often come into Near's room to "play" with him. What game could a healthy 12-year-old play? And Matt would always defend Near if someone picked on him, and if someone picked on Matt, they would be sure to have extra work to do during the following month. Near was very popular among the teachers!

However, the day Linda confronted them with it, they just left her, crying from laughter. Well, Matt was crying. Near had merely snickered, but it was just as meaningful.

So they had grown up together, remaining best friends, without interruption. And then…

Then came Mello.

* * *

**A/N: **Here, end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it! I really don't know about the ICness of the characters. I don't feel they're exactly IC but well... it's a side of them we never got to see in the manga so why not?

Before I go on, I have to add something. This fic is inspired from a book that was adapted in a movie. But the story of that book is inspired by a true story, that happened between the author and a friend of his. Last week, a famous man died. That man was the son of the author's friend, and one of the reasons I got acquainted with the story. If he's not the one who created this story, I had this strange feeling, that I had to publish this now. I'm not sure if it's a tribute... I don't think so.

So, here is the part where I'll start a little game. Don't worry, it's easy. Very easy. The question is simple, what was the scene in the canteen about? what happened on January 2002?

Soon in Near and Matt: two friends, two loves, a murderer... **chapter 2: Love**  
_"Mello, I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Here comes chapter 2. And I have to say something. Some of you may have heard of my dislike for MelloxNear. Yeah. I don't like seeing them together. But, I've read some very good fics with them and found out about something: if Matt is somehow okay with it, it's okay. So I hate it, but I wrote some. And anyway, you'll see the romance isn't so developed (you won't see the mention of any sex in this fic I'm afraid, sorry to the pervert ones^^ but this is a friendship fic.)

I did a little change you might notice quickly. From now on, the parts in the present, are still in italics but it's also centred so I can use italic in other parts of the story, for written messages.

Be careful of the dots separating paragraphs, they also mean you change the scene.

**Disclaimer**: Let's pretend I wrote Death note. Let's pretend I'm that creative. Let's pretend I'm that smart. Why would I have waited for more than a year to publish this? Absurd. So I don't own DN.

**_Previously in Near and Matt_**_:'So they had grown up together, remaining best friends, without interruption. And then…_

_Then came Mello.'_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Near and Matt**

**Chapter two: love**

.

_Where is the red car heading to? Even Near can't answer this question. Knowing the one driving, he may not know himself. Just let things play out and see what happens. Gevanni moves on his right. He seems to see something Near hasn't. Strange. He's becoming increasingly paler. Something is wrong and he doesn't know what._

_._

Ah! Mello. A mix between the sun and thunder. That's how Matt had described him once he had met the boy. Near could remember how hard it had been for him to refrain a snicker. It wasn't usual to have Matt this sappy. However, he had understood the first time he had seen this new resident. As fair as the sun, as loud as the thunder. The boy had looked at him straight into the eyes and had seemed not to care at all. Near had found it fascinating. The problem was, Matt had too. And Near had found out being third could be useful. Because as the days went by, the white haired genius had become the first in line. Mello was second. The tragedy of their life. And Matt, as usual, was third. So, as Near had been on the receiving hand of the blond's wrath, the video games addict had managed to become his best friend. But surprisingly, even though the two childhood friends knew Matt's feelings for the new boy, he didn't act on them, and Mello and he remained friends. Why? Near wasn't sure his friend was considerate enough to do it because of the white head's own feelings. Maybe it was because he feared the blond would be disgusted. Then again, with Matt, it could be anything, really. And one day, it was too much for Near, and the drama really began.

Young thirteen year old Near was as red as a tomato, looking at Mello with big eyes, his voice high and unclear, stuttering like mad.

"Mello, I… I…"

NO.

This is Near we are talking about. So, even if he was stressed enough to act like that, the scene had not been this emotional.

The play room was silent, except for the music coming from Matt's games. Mello was in the room and Near was there too. There were no screaming or violent cussing involved. It was a rare occurrence, this quiet and peaceful atmosphere. The chocolate-fan was looking above the games-fan's shoulder, the light of the screen giving his eyes a strange glint, waiting for the boy to be finished with his game. Or well, to win. With Matt, those two words were synonymous. The puzzle-fan was playing with his own toys. Or well, trying to. He was still going over his talk with Matt last night.

.

"Matt, do you think I'd have a chance?" Near's voice was unusually shy. He was still looking at his toys, but his body was stiffer than usual, and it seemed the toys would fall from his hand any moment.

"I don't know, I don't talk about this kind of things with him, I don't want to…" Matt hadn't raised his eyes as well. His back leaned on the wall, the feet dug in the carpet, anyone would have thought he wasn't paying attention. Anyone but the other boy in the room (or Mello for that matter).

"Matt can talk the truth, I know I'm not Mello's favourite person anyway. Matt should know I can see through any lie." Although the white head's tone was just as blank as usual, it was clear he was trying to distance himself from the matter at end. The redhead glanced at him. Yes, the top student's shoulders were lower than usual. He wasn't angry, just desperate. Matt stopped his game and looked at Near's face. Where exactly? The goggles didn't let anyone know.

"And that's exactly why I don't lie to you. No one can know what is going on in his head. Maybe he's so harsh because he doesn't know what to think about you. Maybe he's jealous of you for being my first friend" it was impossible not to notice the hope in his voice. "Maybe it's something else…" he said in a much lower voice.

Silence. Not awkward, both of them had left to their own world, just thinking. Those thoughts that make it impossible to utter a word. One minute, two, thr…

A sigh.

"If you can't bear not knowing, tell him." Matt's voice was definitive.

.

Near heard the winning sound of Mario. Matt was finished, he and Mello would be leaving the room. The gamer was standing up but his blond friend was already on his way to leave the room. Near could nearly hear his thoughts: "Matt will follow me soon, no need to stay with the albino boy". A smell of chocolate took over his nose. The object of his desire had just passed by him. Near lifted his head. The blond was a foot away from him. Too late. He resumed playing. The talk was playing again and again and again in his head.

"Fuck, ouch!" It was Matt who had managed to fall after hurting his head on the tv. Chocolate smell came back.

"Mello, I love you." That was all. He hadn't even looked away from his toys. Really romantic isn't it? Mello hadn't answered at all, walked to Matt and waited with a smirk on his face for the loudly cursing boy to stand up. Then, they had left the room. And as Mello had passed Near again he had said: "Good." And just like that, they were dating.

Near didn't know what to think about that. He was happy, obviously. And surprised. Who would have known Mello would agree? Mello, who'd never look at him and always glare, who said he hated him but apparently didn't mind that much, who was closer to a redhead who loved him just as much as Near did. Yeah, this Mello was now his boyfriend. His alone. However, somewhere inside of him he felt he had betrayed his only friend.

So, that night, before going to bed, he went to Matt's room. That night, he found out two things about his childhood friend. First, his goggles weren't so detestable. It was thanks to them that the white headed boy had been able to pretend he could look at his pal in the eyes. Second, Matt was a true friend.

"Matt."

"Near, what are you doing here? I expected you to be with Mello now."

"So you heard us?"

"You know me, don't you?" There was more lingering through this question. You know me, you know what I think, you know how I feel. "So? What are you here for?" There was no anger in his question. He just wanted to know.

"I would have liked to be the one to tell you, you know, you deserve an explanation."

"Don't worry, I know how it feels to love, I understand."

"About that, I'm sorry."

Matt's face was the perfect representation of surprise and confusion.

"Why? You were the bravest, it's only fair you'd go out with him. I'm a coward, I'm not worth it. Besides… I'm the one who told you to tell him. And look at yourself now, you're a grown up. I'm so proud of you!"

And the smile on his face, tiny as it were, was genuine. They hugged. Matt's warm smell was more calming than any word. It had been such a long time since their last gesture of friendship. Being seemingly hated by your best friend's other best friend could do that to you.

"And Matt, I hope you'll understand I don't want you to try something. Mello is mine now. No flirting, okay?" If Near had said this shyly, Matt's laughter was not at all.

"Come on Nate, don't worry, as I said, you know me." And Near knew Matt would keep true to his word.

.

_Halle arrives in the room. No one spares her a stare. They all know what she's done. The red car turns again, a shout of victory resounds in the room as the image on one of the screens changes. They have the picture of a bike with two people on it. "It's heading to the outskirts of the city", Near thinks._

_._

The period that ensued was the happiest of his life. Mello was surprisingly caring. And Matt was still there for him. Just as Near was for him. Even if the goggled boy didn't spend much time with his two best friends, for obvious reasons, it wasn't that less compared to the time when Near was the hated one. That period lasted for about 2 months.

"B was crazy, he is better off dead. If they had let him live, Wammy house may have been in trouble. And imagine if he had managed to escape… he wasn't second in line for nothing." This beautiful reasoning could be heard nearly every hours from Mello to one of Wammy other boys, Q for instance.

"Yeah but don't you think it's... hum... not right... not to assume your errors. B did grow up in Whammy after all…" Q's answer was a mere whisper.

"Hey! It's not their fault he was corrupted! I mean, he has always been strange. The Wammy house has nothing to do with it." Q didn't answer this. Whether it was because he had no more argument or he was afraid of Mello's glare, only he knew.

In the play room, Near was blissfully playing with his toys as Matt was using the X box.

"So what do you think about it?" Matt had asked calmly, as if talking about the weather.

"I agree with Mello. To merely take his freedom away would not have been enough. Have you seen the state of some of his victims? The families scream for revenge, if they had put B into jail, they would not have been satisfied and would have wanted to investigate further. And Wammy House would have been investigated as well."

"Oh! And don't you think it should be normal to investigate Wammy's? But Wammy is responsible. Yes, B's crimes were awful, but remember our psychology lessons? That's a cry for attention. Why do you think he did such a thing, whose attention did he seek? And all the knowledge he had to let him do as he pleased, where do you think he got it?" Matt asked, a glint of something in his eyes, attention on Near alone.

"B is the only one who turned out this way Matt. Your argumentation is flawed. He was an exception. That's all. Wammy can't change who we are. It's dangerous to bring the attention on Wammy for one outlaw."

"Are you so sure he was the only outlaw here, Near?" Matt seemed to be repressing a smile.

"I'm sure none of us can do anything while inside the house. It would be stupid. L and Watari control everything here. It would be the best and shortest way to have the three first detectives on your back. B would have acted sooner had he not been in Wammy."

"Maybe he would have, but he would have been caught sooner too. To fight crime, you have to know how to do one. Each and every one of the students here could commit an intricate murder. To get clues, you have to know how to get them yourself: we could all rob a bank. They give us the skills. It's up to us and our moral to make sure we use them for the greater good. The only moral given here is to be the best, no matter what. Not that it's surprising with L. B wanted to best L. It was just a matter of time before this would happen."

"But if they had investigated Wammy, L could have been in danger and that would have led to unwanted events."

Matt smirked.

"Oh! So it's okay to kill a murderer who could have been stopped a lot sooner, before he actually left the house, but it's not to investigate L? Why? Is L's life more valuable than 7 people's life? Have you ever heard of his methods?" Under Matt's casual and amused tone, lingered anger.

"Ours are in danger too. Come on Matt, what do you think would happen if L's enemies learnt of our existence? To hurt someone, go for their weakness. They'd kill L but most of all they'd kill us. And we're many." Near nearly shouted.

"Every life is important Near." Matt growled. Their eyes met. Matt's goggles seemed less thick than usual, his angry look passing through. Silence. Only breaths. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"But they're already gone." Near whispered, flat and usual tone back. More silence. Eyes back on screen and toys. Crisis avoided.

"I want to know what happened. I want to know why it was so hushed. Why the trial was like that. I want to understand what B said. I… You know, B valued life above anything else. He was the only one who had noticed A was in danger and he did everything to brighten up his days. I'm sure of that. Why did he think those victims were okay? Why did he say it wouldn't have changed anything anyway? There's something strange behind all this and I want to know what it is." Matt's voice was a mere whisper.

"You talk like a detective." Blank inexpressive voice but still a joke. Necessary joke. 'Sure you don't want to become one?' Matt laughed.

.

_Halle is looking at the motorcycle. What is Mello's plan? Why take Takada? Why now? Stressed by time? Doesn't seem so._

.

"Yeah, I will be the next L, Near. Beware!" He joked.

And one day, there was no more Matt in the orphanage. A simple note. That's all.

_'I will find out what happened. LA is the place.'_

Matt and information, one of the four love of his life.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you didn't get lost in the flashbacks. And that you enjoyed the reading too, of course! It was quite the long chapter after all, and I think you can see it wasn't written on the same day. If you have any comment you want to tell me, and mistake you spot, anything you didn't like or anything you like (I swear, I can stand positive criticism too!), feel free to tell me.  
After writing this part (long after as this was written a year ago) I read a fic where Mello and Mat were debating over L and Wammy's philosophy. It was awesomely and intelligently done and (so) a lot better than what I did. I can't give you the name of the fic, I forgot, but the author turned it into a discussion over the work of a philosopher (or something like that) but you could easily understand what the debate was really about.

Hum... the game's answer in the last chapter was... In January 2002, the euro became the money for the European countries part of the euro zone (meaning the EU at that time, minus the UK, Denmark, and Sweden, and the ones that were deemed not economically ready to enter it already.)

The game this time won't be linked with the chapter, I wrote the one for whapter 1 at the same time I wrote the chapter (same with the game on the third one) so here, you'll have two questions, one linked with chapter 1 that is harder than the previous on, the other is easy and related to the news:

- In chapter 1, Near says: "Look at what they did for Croatia about three years ago". The scene he says this is set in 1994. What happened with Croatia in the end of 1991?

- what is the name of the new pope?

**_Soon on Near and Matt:_** a group of hackers, a desperate boy, and a dead end... **chapter 3: Separation**

_"You shouldn't believe wikipedia..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So here we reach the part written at least 6 months later, you may see differences, you may think it sucks, and you should tell me so if you do, if not, I won't make any progresses and that would be a shame. The problem I had that caused my writer's block was that I had written an awesome chapter on a paper I lost. Yeah... that's what happens when you write on paper and not on the computer. It's very hard to write something again when you feel you had something better somewhere and can't manage to do it again! I hope this result won't disappoint you too much. Well, it's nearly finished if this may help you keep with reading the fic. The next chapter will be the last one.

**Disclaimer: **Believe me, Death Note isn't mine, the scenario isn't exactly mine, I own nothing but my imagination and grammar mistakes!

**Previously in Near and Matt:**

_'I will find out what happened. LA is the place.'_

_Matt and information, one of the four love of his life._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A_ black car turns left, a dead end. One car less._

.

However, two days later, Near had received an e-mail from his missing friend. And they had kept writing to each other, even though they had diverging views. So in his mails, the genius spoke about the climate in Wammy where the tension was growing more and more every day. It was a bit as if the orphanage was cut in half, separated between the ones thinking BB should have been jailed and the others. Matt would give him an escape by talking about how awfully sunny LA was, that B really did some terrible things and how much he had discovered about it. Sometimes, he would also talk to him about his hacking exploits. Near had found out about Matt's little hobby during one of those exchanges.

.

As one of L's potential successor, Near was entrusted with some cases. And sometimes, he would ask Matt for help, because the boy, third as he may be, was the best, when it came to get information. Just look to what extent he went with the LABB case! So Near would sometimes use these e-mails to keep his source of information. The one he was investigating was one of those cases he needed help with. It was a gloomy murder. A man had been found, dead, with his organs spread around him to form a message. _'Who'll be the next M2 to die?'_ The violence of the crime and the message suggested that this was revenge, as well as a warning. But what did M2 refer to? Was it some kind of hidden message or the name of a group? After investigating on his own, Near had found out that M2 was an organization of first class hackers. And obviously, they had many enemies. The L to be wanted to know more about them. So he asked Matt. The answer came absurdly fast.

_'You shouldn't believe Wikipedia.'_

It was awfully short. And Near was intrigued. It was obvious to him Matt already knew a lot about those M2. But why didn't he want to tell him? It wasn't as if he would be arresting those persons, they had harmed the different governments as much as they had helped them. And even if the Wammy boy tried to convict the hackers, Near was sure they had threatening material. So, why not telling him and save their life? It was absurd Matt would defend criminals, be against death penalty and not try to save people.

_'So, what can you tell me about them, as it seems you are more informed than all mighty Wikipedia?'_ had been his answer.

_'There's no they. M2 is just one guy. The murderer mistook his target. Stupid.'_

Why keeping his answers so short? What was Matt hiding? And why was he calling the murderer stupid? Or was it Near he was calling this way? Matt wasn't the one who had wanted this M2 to die, was he? No, he knew M2 wasn't an organization, something the murderer obviously ignored. So why? An idea was blossoming in his mind but he didn't want to doubt his friend.

_'Why do you already know so much?'_ This would settle things.

_'Do you know what hacking is mostly used for? Getting confidential information. Don't worry, I'll help you.' _It was enough for Near. And true enough, only a day later, he received a video tape from Matt's mail address showing the murderer in the act, and an e-mail with all the information on this man. The e-mail was signed M2.

.

However, as the time went by, Near's messages were less and less about Wammy and his cases and more and more about Mello. The teen knew Mello and Matt talked sometimes too but, Matt always sent him a copy of their discussion, a decision he had made after discovering how alone Near felt, because of his jealousy. Matt was an honest boy. The other guys in Wammy weren't. The couple was falling apart. Because Near was still first and as much as Mello loved him, he couldn't stand it. Every time he saw the rankings and his boyfriend's nickname above his, he'd break inside. In those times, he was defenceless. He'd need someone, anyone but the top student, to comfort him. And as Matt wasn't there anymore, other boys took it upon themselves to "comfort" the blond. Near found Mello leaving him at strange hours, and sometimes, the white head would see his boyfriend standing really close to another boy, always a different one. He had even found some hickeys that shouldn't be there. Near wasn't stupid and knew what was going on. Anyone would have understood with those signs. But what could he do, when it was his own fault those boys could take advantage of the blond? So he would tell everything to Matt, who would be here for him, as always, sending him his latest discussion with Mello, where they talked about their relationship and how Mello was feeling.

That's how Near learnt he wasn't the only reason Mello was falling apart. The blond missed Matt. A lot. And he felt bad because he understood that he was growing more and more attached to Matt and didn't want the beautiful friendship the goggled boy and Near shared to fall apart too. He couldn't do that to Near, Matt and himself. And every time he saw the ranking list, he would turn around to take comfort with the redhead's presence, only to find out he wasn't there. Of course, Matt and Mello's discussions weren't this blunt. Mello would never say that he cared for his best friend as more than a friend. And said best friend was oblivious to the chocolate loving boy's feelings, maybe because of his promise to Near. But the deceived boyfriend saw exactly what was going on. And sometimes, he thought he would have preferred Mello cheating on him with Matt instead of the other boys. Because at least, Matt was a good guy. At least, Matt genuinely loved Mello, and Near knew he wasn't the only one to suffer from the path Mello was taking.

But one day, Near received a mail which ended quite strangely.

_'I have reasons to think things will be changing soon in Wammy. If you've seen the news, you may know why. See you soon. MJ'_

And about a week later, Matt came back. The same day, they learnt about the Kira case, and thanks to that, the war in Wammy was put to an end. Because with the Kira case, it was obvious one man couldn't be above the law, it was clear people had to be judged before they were punished and there was no way you could believe what Kira did was fine.

.

_Near's heart skips a bit. On a screen, he can clearly see police cars blocking the street, in the direction Matt is heading to. Shit. Matt is a few seconds from reaching the barrage._

.

You know how they say a face brightens when someone is happy? Near had always thought it was too much. One of those expressions that was too exaggerated to be true to reality. Yet, when he saw Mello open the door with a sigh, to discover a red mop behind the white hair, Near wasn't so sure of himself. And as Mello and Matt talked together, Mello's smile seeming more and more real, the youngest boy took his decision.

"Near, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold out much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Mello. He needs someone to keep him sane."

"And?"

"And having a boy a night isn't my definition of sane, all the more when you see the face he does when he walks out of their room."

"So, you think he wouldn't have this face if he came out of your room?"

There was a pregnant silence between them. Matt's head was down. As Near's was.

.

_Soon_

.

Matt raised his head, Near knew it would be soon. Everything would be settled. Only a few more sentences and the agony would change. The redhead took off his goggles and looked at him straight in the eyes.

.

_Now._

.

"Yes."

.

_Matt reaches the circle of cars._

* * *

**AN: **That was the third chapter, thanks to Imoto-kun for choosing where it should stop. It's after reading the chapter again that I discovered what I had described couldn't have happened this way and had to change all the italics part of this chapter! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoyed this one.

I won't give you the name of the new pope because the _almighty Wikipedia _should provide you with the right information (we don't know what will happen during the next moonths so I'll precise the question was asked in the middle of March, in 2013!)

The answer to the other question is that Germany recognised unilaterally the independence of Croatia, after the fall of the USSR. Normally, Germany should have asked the EU so all the countries had the same position on the matter but it didn't. The result was that the members of the EU had to recognise it as well and were worried about how Germany would see the EU when the country found back its diplomatic power. Interesting story, right?

Now, let's see... a question for you. Why do you think Matt's car is red?

**Next in Near and Matt: **A death, a separation, and a letter... **_Chapter 4: Alone_**

_"I wonder what the difference between Jesus and God is."_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So... this is the last chapter, I wrote it quite fast but I still don't know what to think about it. It's how I see it in my mind. And for that part, I didn't see much. I mostly heard. Maybe you'll understand after reading.

**Disclaimer: **Come on, this wouldn't be a fanfiction if I owned Death Note!

**Warnings:** a very strange chapter, I don't know much about religion, I'm agnostic so I don't mean to be disrespectful of any religion, god, shinigami... okay? That moment just wrote itself anyway and then I thought that well, if they wanted to talk about that, they could have their fun. This is the last chapter after all  
If the perverts are hoping for a miraculous surprise in the last chapter, the answer is no.  
If the ones who can't stand reading any mention of boy love are still reading (for reasons I don't get, but well) and hoping for a sudden change in the character's sexuality, sorry guys.  
If the feminists want to cry for the lack of women in this fic, well, I'm the first one crying but let's just say that Wammy's is quite the macho house, isn't it?  
If the grammar nazis are hoping they'll still have hair on their head, well, I hope so too but I'm not English so mistakes can happen... Just tell them to me so I correct everything so that at least the next grammar nazi's hair is saved! (to all grammar nazis, I love you, you must be the only kind of nazi I like! please, don't be hurt by this way of calling you.)  
If you liked this fic... I'm sorry, it's the end. I don't know when I'll publish something else. It took me a year to write and publish a 4 chaptered fic and all my other projects are longer (well, there's the matter of the one shots... I'll publish one after a very special and maybe stupid event but the other one... maybe if you ask for it?). Anyway, if you are nice and patient, something new will come!  
If you didn't like this fic... I'm sorry but at least it's the end. Thank you for sticking with it nevertheless though I'm not sure why you did. Make sure to tell me why you did and what you didn't like so all your suffering wasn't for nothing.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Near and Matt**

**Chapter four: Alone  
**

.

If there was one choice Near would never regret, it was the one he did on that night, the one he did when he told Matt it was alright, that if he could help Mello, then any mean would be okay. The one when he decided he'd let Mello go. And even at night, when he shed lonely tears, he didn't regret his choice. Mello was happy, Matt was happy, and it made him happier. It felt so strange when he was alone with the blond, the one he'd never be able to call his any longer. But had he ever been his? There was a tension between them. A tension made of why-s, how-s, what-could-have-been-s, what would never be. A tension that was unbearable for both to feel. However, they weren't often alone so they didn't have to go through this a lot. How Mello's competitiveness doubled was a lot more noticeable. A way not to remember their sweet time together maybe. A way not to have Matt worry about a not so dead relationship? Or maybe it had little to do with their tumultuous love life and a lot more with the new case, L's new case, Kira.

Mello was following the investigation with an incredible interest. Matt didn't seem to do so but then again, it was Matt. The one who had hidden his activity as a hacker to everyone in the house during years. Everyone including L. And Near followed it too. Because the more he thought about this logical reality, the less he thought about his emotional reality. He had no right to blame Mello or the Wammy boys for what hadn't worked out, and even less right to blame Matt. It was frustrating but it was life. He had had his chance and had lost. In love, he was a loser, a failure. But nothing had ever proved him as a loser when it came to logic. He was like L. And maybe one day, he'd become L. Maybe one day, he'd forget Mello. Maybe one day, Matt and Mello would be a happy couple and he'd be the happy friend. As Matt had managed to be once. Minus the repressed love feelings.

.

_Mello's bike has disappeared. Seems that Matt's diversion was even more efficient than planned! Mello would be pleased to know. But Near knows none of them care. Right now, it's Matt's time. Finally, Matt has a definite role to play._

.

"What's wrong Roger?"

"L's dead."

Emptiness. Near looked at his puzzle. L. The unvanquished L. Dead. He couldn't talk. But Mello sure could.

"Dead but how? Do you mean he was killed by Kira? Is that it?"

"Most likely, yes."

By Kira. L the winner, the one who could have saved the world had failed. If L had, then what would they be able to do? Between an overemotional Mello, an emotionally broken Near and an unpredictable Matt? The gears were beginning to turn in his head, he had to be the logical one. Mello was reacting enough for them both.

"He was going to get Kira the death penalty and now… he's dead… Is that what you're telling me?"

It was predictable, something they all knew could happen. And yet, it was totally unexpected, as if L was supposed to live forever. As if it was impossible for him to lose. As if... wait... if this was unexpected then...

"Mello…"

"If we don't win the game, if we don't solve the puzzle, we're nothing more than failures."

Here, it was said, it would begin. Near knew what would happen and had made his choice.

"…How about you both work together?"

Near knew what would come if they did. Tension. Unbearable tension. But he'd done all he could to avoid that. Now, he had a role to play. He'd let Mello settle things.

"Yes, agreed." Your turn Mello.

And as usual, the blond didn't disappoint. On that famous rainy night, the blond thunder was outside in the storm.

There was one thing Near hadn't planned. So he nearly snorted when he discovered he had received an e-mail from Matt at the same time they had been summoned to Roger's office. Unpredictable, indeed.

'_It's mourning day, I have to leave. I close the door, roll the window down. Don't worry Nate, BFF'_

_._

Near had a lot to do after that. He worked to rebuild trust and strength. His SPK was his only chance. Every member was as important as he was, if not more. He couldn't be seen. They were his body, his eyes, representing him in the rest of the world. He looked at everything L left behind, tried to see what had gone wrong. Planned some more to avoid sharing the same fate as the detective. Looked from afar as Mello worked his place up the mafia. And, sometimes, he would receive e-mails from Matt.

_"I wonder what the difference between Jesus and God is."_ Matt wrote once.

_"Jesus was human, he had a human body, he could be harmed. God has no body. He's something we can't see. He can't be harmed."_

_"Pretending to be God?"_

_"What is required to fight against a god?"_

_"I see. But what about the devil?"_

_"A lost angel, seductive, who loved too much. Harmful, yes, but he can't kill a God. He's part of the balance."_

_"You forget humans in your beautiful vision. Lack of faith can kill a God as well. If no one believes in him, even if he does exist, it's as if he doesn't. Humans are the unknown parameters in the equation of the world. The devil understood it."_

_"You'll have to prove it to me."_

_"We'll see about it."_

They kept talking though those discussions were getting scarcer and scarcer, with the investigation going on, Matt finding Mello, Near contacting Kira, they all were busy. And one day, he received a strange call.

"Hey, Near, red is a mysterious colour, isn't it?" It was Matt. His voice was a bit husky, too much smoking maybe? Near hoped Matt wasn't calling to announce he was dying soon because of cancer.

"Hey Matt, what's with this greeting? Is that what Mello tells you?"

"No. I just think it is. It represents so many things. Blood, death, strength, anger, fire…" It didn't sound like cigarette caused it though, it sounded more like... tears?

"Why this sudden interest in that colour? Is it your new favourite one?" Near hated phones. When you called someone, you couldn't see their body reactions, so you couldn't read all the hidden signals. Even with Matt, he had to be clear.

"No. I hate it. I even dyed my hair brown. Not only is it death's colour but it's too easily spotted. I'm a spy now, I can't be seen easily. So brown it is." A spy? The future L snorted. Knowing Matt, he'd change his hair colour, maybe his clothes (from colourful striped skirts to black and white ones) but would never think of taking off his goggles.

"I'm not sure it's the only thing to bring the attention on you if you ask me." Matt had an annoyed sigh. Near had a feeling he wasn't the only one to tell this to his friend. Maybe someone was sad his lover's hair had lost their brightness?

"Think about it. Red is the colour that even attracts animals. In the arena during a bullfight, why is the torero's cape red?"

"Matt, you know it's because it's the colour of blood."

"Maybe… but maybe not. Have to go. By the way, you have something we have to take back." He hang up.

And the next day, Mello was at his headquarters, a horrible scar on his face. Fire. It was so strange, seeing him there, like that. Near had wondered who would come. Mello or Matt. But if the blond one had decided to go, then he'd receive him as should be done. It was a simple thing to do after all. And Near knew how things were supposed to be anyway. So, as cold as he could be, not to awaken any doubt in Mello's mind, he dealt with him. He gave him the picture. The only picture he had of Mello. The one he had received on their first day together. When everything was bright and clear. Gone. With Mello. And a dreadful feeling made him shudder as he saw Mello's back disappear in the traffic. He had the impression that this devil who even had the mark of hell's fire on him, may get to know it even better soon. He shook his head. No time for fear. The investigation was waiting.

.

_Matt is trapped. They're all pointing a gun at his car. Near surprises himself crossing his fingers. He stops. Just a thought in his head: 'please, somehow, be safe.' Matt comes out of the car. They raise their guns. The driver smiles. Stupid._

.

"Near, I bought a car."

"Really?" Why did Matt's happy tone didn't lighten the detective's mood? On the contrary, he felt something was wrong.

"Yes. She's beautiful! A Chevelle 1969, bright red and all! I can't wait to try it." Red?

"You haven't yet?"

"I'm waiting for the occasion."

"It may never come."

"I know it'll come soon. Hey, Near, I looked at the news yesterday, guess what they were talking about."

"Kira?"

"Nope. The Euro crisis." Silence. "Hey, Near, you know I've always thought this currency symbolized our friendship?" Matt's voice seemed full of nostalgia now. And a bit of fondness too. But Near felt better all of a sudden, because more than anything, it felt natural.

"Really?"

"Yes. But I wish I didn't." The white haired boy wasn't sure he was meant to hear that, so he didn't answer. "Hey, Near, do you think we'll have the same fate?" Matt was scared. It was so strange to have the hacker show how weak he felt.

"What are you saying? You know our friendship will last forever."

"Near, you know that's not what this comparison means." The boy was serious. But Near didn't want to be. The dread had come back and he didn't like it.

"Matt, humans aren't countries, friendship isn't a currency. That comparison was doomed to be proven wrong one day. Let's say that day has come."

"Yeah, let's say it has." answered Matt wishfully. "You're not angry at me, right, for all that happened with Mello?"

"Is Mello still able to smile?"

"When we're alone, yes. A bit. But he seems a bit strange nowadays."

"So I don't mind." Matt sighed. Was it why the boy had sounded so worried? "Matt, I have to go now. I have a very important meeting in four days, and have to be ready for it."

"I know. Hey, Near? I'm glad you're my friend. Good bye." Matt sounded a lot better now. Just when Near thought the conversation was over, the redhead added: "Hey, Near, I wonder if you'll wear white on that day too." But Near never got to answer. Mail had already hung up.

.

_And here he is. Sat on his chair, looking at the scene in front of him, remembering this talk he had yesterday with the boy standing on the screen. Matt's arms are raised. He opens his mouth. No one breathes in the room. They all know what is to come, they all see how the fingers are stiffening on the triggers. He knows Mello is in danger too. He knows a simple motor cask can't protect his face. He feels Mello has no plan to live after. But all he can do is watch his only friend's last moments._

_13 guns go off. 13 bullets. One dead. One tear._

_"I'll be wearing black." He whispers. But there's no time for more tears, no time for sadness or regrets. He takes out his phone. Time to settle things with Kira._

**The End.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a great man. He was a great diplomat, a talented writer, a warm heart and a wise mind. One day, he wrote a book. A simple book. The content wasn't great; it was one of those books you read to pass the time, in the transports or in the toilets. But it was a big success. People were impressed: "with one title, he summarised all that I think! This man is a genius!"_

_One book. Only one. 40 pages. And with one book, the rest of his life disappeared. He was nothing but "the man who wrote the book"._

_Once upon a time there was a great man. But he's dead now and all we have left are the remains of his works and interviews. And the picture of his smile in our minds._

_Once upon a time, there was a great man. And his father._

_Once upon a time, there was the father of a great man. He didn't know what his son would do, but he was a great man himself and most of all a great friend. And though he died young, he taught a very important lesson to his son. A lesson of love and friendship. A lesson of life._

_Once upon a time, there was a friend who had a great friend, who'd become the father of a great man. And that friend decided to write a book. That book became a success, a huge one. It told a story of love and friendship, his friendship. A young cineaste fell in love with that book and turned it, years, decades later, into a movie. That movie became a huge success._

_Who were those two men? We'll never really know. A book doesn't tell the absolute truth about people, only parts of a romanced life. But the picture of an unfaltering friendship will always remain in our imagination._

_Once upon a time, there was a girl writing a story. That story was inspired from a book and a movie. A story of love and friendship set in the universe of another story, where genuine love and friendship had no place at all. She had heard about it from many places, very different, one of them being information about a great man who had written a successful book. One day, that man died. On that day, the girl felt something strange. As if that story she had been writing, that little story that wasn't worth much, that didn't mean anything, was meant for him. And, though she didn't know this man, though she didn't like his book, though it didn't concern this man at all, she decided to show her story, with all the mistakes and errors it may have. Because that man was dead and with him died her link with one of the most beautiful proof of the human kindness._

_Rest in peace, great man._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked this story. The movie that inspired it is called Jules et Jim. I never got to actually watch it but the little I heard about it made me think about this cast. That story of friendship is beautiful. At first, for obvious reasons, I wanted to make it into a Matt and Mells (or Mells and Matt) but then, that would have meant no MattxMello... I'm not sure I could do it! That being told, I may write it one day as I've given it some thoughts. It won't be the same thing, I don't know how it'll work but the friendship between Mello and Matt couldn't be this quiet and truthful relation I imagined for Matt and Near. It can't.

The man I talked about in the beginning, whose death made me publish this story, is called Stephane Hessel. He was a thinker, a diplomat, and became internationally known thanks to a book: "time for outrage" He was the son of the Jules/Near of this story, the one that got dumped. I came upon an interview, some days after he died that made me glad I had chosen this cast in the end. In that interview, he talked about his parents. He said his father taught him not to be jealous, and here is what is said about is mother (Mello)

**Your mother, Helen, was an incredible woman. She managed to make her decisions be accepted where they weren't common…**  
She was one of those women who broke any resistance. She wanted to be the one to decide. […] In 1938, when she understood that my father, who was in Germany, was in danger because he was Jew, she looked for him, took him with her, and married him again. They were divorced and the only way to bring him out of Germany was marriage.

Don't you think it's quite Mello-ish?

I had a lot of fun writing this piece. And I'm happy to see this project coming to an end.

The question about the car is something I wondered for sometimes, there's no true answer, or at least, no true answer that I can tell you (if you want to know why, a glimpse at the disclaimer should be enough) But it's the last game, I'll answer by PM if you want to try it out (you can try even if you're reading this in 2018!): what in this fic made you read it till the end of the last AN?

Thank you for reading!^^


End file.
